New Future
by Beverly Swan
Summary: Despues de que Eichi se marcha las cosas no van tan bien como el esperaba. Historia de Eichi despues de irse a Estados Unidos. Spoilers del MANGA
1. Always with you

**ALWAYS WITH YOU**

Eso era todo. Él se marchaba a Estados Unidos… ya no volvería a ver a esa niña a la que tanto quería. Y valla que la quería, el había aprendido a quererla. Tal vez demasiado. Miró de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban los otros niños del orfanato. Todos estaban allí, despidiéndose de él y de su nueva familia.

Buscó con la mirada a la única persona que necesitaba ver en ese momento, no estaba allí. Claro, después de lo que había ocurrido unos pocos días antes, era normal que lo evitara. Lo más seguro era que ella estaba confundida, más o igual que él.

Mientras el chico avanzaba hacia la sala de abordajes, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera atrevido a besar a Mitsuki. De seguro, ella estaría allí… si tan solo no la hubiera hecho…

- _¡Eichi-Kun!_

Eichi se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, pero le sorprendió reconocer a la dueña de la voz. Se dio la vuelta para comprobar que no se lo estaba imaginando. Allí estaba, Mitsuki Kouyama. Una niña de apenas 10 años. Esperando a unos pocos pasos de donde se encontraba el chico. Su cabello lo llevaba separado en dos colitas, cada una con un pequeño listón rosa. Y como Eichi pudo notar, ella estaba llorando…

_- Mitsuki_- Le dijo él acercándose a ella- _Estados Unidos no está tan lejos._

Guardó silencio esperando una respuesta, pero ella seguía llorando, incapaz de decir algo o de mirarlo.

- _Prométeme… que estaremos más cerca de nuestro sueño la próxima vez que nos encontremos. Yo seré astrónomo y tú una famosa cantante._

De nuevo… seguía llorando. A Eichi no le gustaba verla llorar. Y mucho menos por su culpa. ¿Por qué lloraba? Por que… ¿temía que él estuviera enfadado con ella por rechazarlo? Quizás… era muy probable.

- _… Como lo suponía_- Ésta vez Mitsuki levantó la vista y lo miró- _No me quieres, perdón por haberte atormentado. Olvídate de mí._

- _¿Cómo?_- Le preguntó ella, confundida.

- _Si no puedes hacerlo, dame una respuesta…_

Ella no contestó de nuevo. Al parecer esa era su respuesta. Muy bien, si ella no lo quería de la misma manera que él a ella… entonces ya no tenía nada que lo retuviera en Japón. _Nada. _La miró por última vez, para grabarse su rostro en su mente. Sonrió, por supuesto. Nunca la olvidaría. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde lo aguardaban sus padres adoptivos.

- _¡Eichi-Kun! ¡No! ¡Eichi-Kun!_

Podía escuchar sus sollozos mientras lo llamaba, pero él no quiso voltear a verla. No podría soportar verla así. Simplemente levantó un brazo al aire para despedirse de ella. Sus padres y el subieron al avión. Tomaría casi todo el día y parte de la noche llegar a Estados Unidos. Tal vez eso le ayudaría a pensar las cosas. Después llamaría a Mitsuki y se disculparía. La estaba haciendo llorar…

No se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó dormido, pero le pareció que fue muy poco tiempo cuando su madre le despertó y le ordenó rápidamente que se colocara un Chaleco, que se encontraba debajo del asiento donde él estaba. Adormilado, como estaba le costó trabajo comprender lo que eso quería decir, y se quedó observándola, cuando una fuerte turbulencia sacudió al avión donde viajaban.

- _¡Póntelo rápido! _- Le ordenó su madre. Dejándose escuchar entre los gritos de las demás personas.

Eichi lo supo entonces, algo iba mal. Se agachó para recoger el Chaleco que le tocaba. Lo tomó, pero una nueva turbulencia sacudió el avión provocando que se le resbalara de las manos. No lo alcanzaba. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se agachó de nuevo. Lo tomó rápidamente, y antes de que pudiera sentarse en su lugar y ponerse el cinturón de nuevo el avión cayó. O eso era lo que Eichi creía, ya que de repente él se elevó del suelo, claro, por no tener nada que lo sujetara, y fue a dar al techo, donde se pegó un buen golpe en la cabeza. Provocando que el chaleco se cayera de sus manos.

Todo se puso oscuro, absolutamente todo. Sólo escuchaba a la gente gritando y pidiendo ayuda. Un fuerte golpe y… Silencio… ya no se escuchaba nada, ningún grito, ni nadie que pidiera por ayuda. Lo más seguro es que ahora, él estuviera muerto. No lo dudaba, pues no sentía nada, ningún dolor a pesar de los golpes que había recibido. Sonrió al darse cuenta de la paz que lo inundaba en ese momento, de la paz de estar _muerto._

-_ ¡Hey! Este debe ser…_

¿De quién era esa voz?... Eichi abrió los ojos lentamente para habituarse a la luz que había en el lugar donde se encontraba… Se sorprendió al ver donde estaba, era el mar. Estaba rodeado de peces y todo era tan… azul… un azul hermoso. Sonrió de nuevo y entonces miró que arriba, a varios metros de donde estaba él, había alguien, que ha diferencia de Eichi, esa persona flotaba en el agua, mientras él lentamente se hundía.

Esa persona se acercó, y eso le permitió a Eichi ver que tenía unas pequeñas alas en su espalda. Y un gorro… bastante peculiar y extravagante, pensó el chico, pues tenia orejas de gato. Recordó entonces las historias que tantas veces les contaban en el orfanato. _"Shinigamis"_ ó dioses de la muerte, ellos venían y tomaban tu alma… una vez que estabas a punto de morir. Ese debía de ser su situación… Él estaba a punto de morir… o ya había muerto…

- _¿Tú eres… un Shinigami?_- El chico "shinigami" pareció sorprenderse cuando Eichi habló- _Disculpame, pero no te entrego mi alma, por que sólo existe una chica, quien puede restringir o liberar mi corazón. Alguien quien yo he decidido que lo haga…_

Se hundía, Eichi se hundía más rápido. Pero eso no le preocupaba, por que estaría esperando a que ella llegara… a que Mitsuki le perdonara. Sus ojos se cerraron, mientras el Shinigami lo dejaba perderse en las profundidades del mar. Todo era oscuridad. Total oscuridad, Eichi de repente sintió tristeza. Lo embriagó una tristeza enorme. Quizás no volvería a ver a Mitsuki….

Pudo escuchar claramente que alguien cantaba… una canción bastante conocida para él. Buscó a la persona que cantaba aquella hermosa melodía y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un lugar bastante iluminado y conocido.

- _El orfanato_- Se dijo para él mismo. Miró hacia todos lados, esa no era cualquier parte del orfanato. Era la habitación de… - _Mitsuki_

Mitsuki estaba recostada en su cama, bocabajo. Al parecer estaba escribiendo algo mientras cantaba. Quizás una nueva canción, como las tantas que ella le había enseñado.

- _Mitsuki_- La llamó sin recibir respuesta.

Se acercó a ella y alargó su mano para tocar suavemente su hombro, lo mas seguro era que ella no lo había escuchado. Cuando su mano tocó su hombro, o más bien, cuando debió tocarlo, su mano atravesó limpiamente el hombro de Mitsuki, como si ella no estuviera en ese lugar. O mas bien… como si él no estuviera. Ella se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia la puerta, que se encontraba justo detrás de Eichi, pasando a través de él.

Fue entonces cuando él entendió que… lo que había visto en el mar, aquel Shinigami, no había sido un sueño. El estaba muerto de verdad. Miró a Mitsuki salir de la habitación, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que él estaba allí. Claro, estaba muerto. ¿Podrá verlo alguien?... Se arriesgó a salir de la habitación, siguiendo a Mitsuki. Todo estaba igual, igual a como el lo había dejado.

Mitsuki fue rápidamente hacia la dirección del orfanato y Eichi detrás de ella. Cuando ella entró. Pudo ver que la televisión estaba encendida, y hablaban sobre algo que el no le dio importancia. Él le dio más importancia a la expresión de Mitsuki… estaba llorando y se cubría la boca desesperadamente, como si tratara de retener un grito.

Después ella se marchó, simplemente salió corriendo de la dirección, sin esperar a que las personas allí presentes notaran su presencia. Eichi miró a todos lados, buscando la razón de que ella reaccionara así.

Entonces lo vio… la televisión que hace poco no le había dado importancia. Estaban hablando sobre un accidente, uno aéreo… y en la parte baja de la televisión estaban pasando los nombres de las personas que viajaban en ese vuelo. No le sorprendió ver su propio nombre, pues el ya lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien.

Buscó a Mitsuki. Había regresado a su habitación. Seguía llorando. Se sentó a su lado, intentando tocar su cabello, aun sabiendo que eso no funcionaría. Incluso le hablaba, casi hasta olvidar que era inútil. Que ella no podía escucharlo. Entonces decidió que intentaría protegerla. Sin importar que tan difícil eso pudiera ser, él la protegería.

- _Siempre que me necesites estaré contigo Mitsuki…_ -le susurró a la chica, que aún lloraba.


	2. New Future

_**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Pues antes de que empiecen a leer les diré algo importante. Este capítulo está basado en el final del manga de Full Moon. No quise extenderme escribiendo todo el manga desde la perspectiva de Eichi. Ya que, además de que sería muy tedioso, estoy segura que ustedes ya se lo imaginan xD.**_

**NEW FUTURE**

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado?... No estaba seguro… Sabía que Mitsuki estaba sana, gracias a que pasó demasiado tiempo como Full Moon… Y Sabía muy bien que los Shinigamis ya no habían vuelto. Aquellos Shinigamis que la ayudaron a realizar su sueño: Ser una cantante.

Ellos de repente habían desaparecido, un día mientras ella preparaba su último concierto como Full Moon.

Mientras Mitsuki se preparaba para salir a cantar, Eichi la observaba... de nuevo. Mientras ella frente al espejo se maquillaba un poco, siempre un poco. Ella sonreía y era como si, estuviera correspondiendo la sonrisa que él le daba.

- _¿Crees que estoy lista Eichi-Kun?-_ Preguntó ella, sonriendo aun más. A pesar de que él era un espíritu y que ella no podía verlo, ella siempre le hablaba, desde que se enteró que el alma de Eichi estaba a su lado… _siempre._- _¿Tu que opinas Takuto?-_ Claro, también le hablaba al Shinigami…

Eichi sonrió como toda respuesta, y pareció que ella lo sintió por que dejó su maquillaje frente al espejo y caminó, lista, hacia la puerta. Cantaría de nuevo. Y como en cada concierto, las canciones estaban dedicadas a las dos personas más importantes para ella…

Al salir al escenario, Mitsuki levantó su rostro al cielo, sintió que el sol acariciaba su rostro, y luego cerró los ojos, aspirando el aire que la rodeaba.

- _Por alguna razón… creo que hoy será un día especial_- Murmuró ella, Eichi la escuchó… Quizás tenía razón. Él también sentía algo extraño en ese momento.

Mitsuki no perdió tiempo y se paró frente a sus fans, que la aclamaban. Eichi la miró de nuevo, y luego cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la melodía que pronto se escucharía por todo el lugar.

La melodía no llegó. Eichi abrió los ojos y buscó a Mitsuki con la vista, estaba en el mismo lugar que hace un momento, solo que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos mirando hacia un punto fijo entre los fans. ¿Hacia donde miraba?... Eichi miró un poco más hacia delante y se sorprendió de que allí, entre toda esa gente… estuviera Takuto Kira, El "Shinigami" que años atrás había ayudado tanto a Mitsuki.

- _¡Takuto!_

Mitsuki comenzó a correr mientras gritaba su nombre, ágilmente brincó la reja de seguridad que la separaba del público y comenzó a hacerse paso entre los fans para sorpresa de todos, quienes intentaban localizar a la persona a la que ella se refería. Se acercó a él, pero se detuvo a un par de pasos. Parecía que no podía creer que él estuviera allí. Eichi también se acercó y escuchó todo lo que Takuto le dijo a Mitsuki…

- _El día del concierto… yo pensé que desaparecería… Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital. Al principio no podía recordar nada pero… 3 meses después de repente lo supe. Estaba en coma, pero estaba vivo._

Eichi pronto comprendió todo, al estar en coma, estaba siendo entrenado como shinigami, pero una parte de el aún estaba viva. Y el día del concierto, cuando todos creyeron que había desaparecido, en realidad había despertado del coma.

- _¿Lloraste por lo menos un poco por mí cuando me fui?_

- _¡CLARO! No quería que fuera como con Eichi-Kun, ¡Que te fueras sin poder decirte como me siento! ¡Lloré mucho!_

Eichi sonrió… era cierto, ella había llorado mucho cuando Takuto desapareció. Podría decir que… incluso más de lo que ella lloró cuando él murió hace 6 años…

- _¿Por que no me mandaste un mensaje? ¿Por qué no viniste a verme pronto?_- Le empezó a gritar ella, ahora furiosa.

- _¿Qué? Puedes pensar que suena fácil, pero al principio ni siquiera podía mover mis dedos correctamente, ¿SABES? ¡No quería avergonzarme mostrándome todo torpe!_

- _¡Esa no es una razón! ¡Valora tu amor por mi más que tu aspecto!_

Todos los miraban… sorprendidos. Haciéndose las mismas preguntas… "¿De donde se conocen?" "¿Qué relación llevan?" Y otros un poco mas distraídos "¿De que hablan?"

- _Perdóname… Por ser tan débil… Takuto… Te quiero_- Mitsuki comenzó a llorar mientras se cubría los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas- _No te vallas… quédate a mi lado._

- _Claro… No iré a ningún lado_- Takuto la tomó de la cintura y la levantó.

Entonces… para sorpresa de todos e incluso para Eichi. Se besaron. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Mitsuki y Takuto sonrieron, mirando a todas las personas que ahora sabían de su relación.

- _¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí va la canción! ¡New Future!-_ Les gritó Mitsuki, a todas las personas que estaban allí, mientras comenzaba a cantar, tomada de la mano de Takuto.

Eichi cerró los ojos, para escuchar la melodía, y la voz de esa chica tan especial. La letra de esa canción le traía recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando estuvo con ella en el orfanato. Recuerdos que quería mantener en su memoria eternamente.

- _New Future_- Eichi repitió el nombre de la canción- _Si… eso es lo que tendrás, un nuevo futuro, un nuevo comienzo._

La música terminó y Mitsuki dejó de cantar, sonriendo alegremente y saludando a sus fans desde el escenario junto con Takuto.

Eichi sintió que algo tiraba de él con fuerza. De repente sintió que un gran viento se levantó en el lugar. Todos gritaron, de la emoción de ver a su cantante favorita feliz. Pero él gritó… gritó por que viento le dio de lleno en el rostro. Al mismo tiempo que muchas palomas blancas llegaron junto con el viento, y ahora volaban alrededor de él.

Algo lo arrastraba, lo alejaba de _ella_… de _Mitsuki_. Él no quería eso, no le importaba que estuviera con alguien más. Él solo quería estar allí y verla siempre feliz. Con eso le bastaba.

- _¡Mitsuki!-_ La llamó, mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia donde estaba ella, y unas pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban por sus ojos- _¡NO! ¡No quiero irme! ¡Mitsuki! ¡MITSUKI!_

La miró de nuevo. Guardando la esperanza de que ella pudiera verlo, de que pudiera evitar que se marchara. Pero se detuvo, dejó de gritar, dejó de llamarla. Ella estaba feliz: Estaba sonriendo, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Él ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Ella ya no lo necesitaba, Takuto la protegería, estaba seguro.

- _Adios… Mitsuki_- Dijo él, casi en un susurro, mientras le sonreía a Mitsuki. Ella estaría bien.

Eichi comenzó desaparecer sin dejar de mirarlos, de _mirarla_, quería grabarse ese momento en su cabeza. Para recordarla siempre. Él estaría esperando. Tal vez algún día, volvería a verlos.

Mitsuki miró justo al lugar en donde un segundo antes Eichi desapareció. Sonriendo, sonriéndole al cielo. A Eichi.

* * *

_**Aquí termina este fic. Q quiero agradecer a mi amiga EmiHK, por su apoyo (Y por aguantar mis ocurrentes preguntas xD) y a mi hermana Arashi por presionarme a escribir esto xD... **_

_**También agradezco a los que pasaron por aquí y leyeron mi historia (aunque no hayan dejado review ¬¬)…**_

_**Bye bicycle! **_

**_Dejen Review! xD _**


End file.
